


oh no, he's cute

by nejisalive



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejisalive/pseuds/nejisalive
Summary: Kiba joins Hana to a mission in Suna. He just wants to see Kankuro again.





	oh no, he's cute

* * *

“Mom, are you going to the gate soon?” Hana yelled across the kitchen after feeding her pups.

“Yeah, just give me a minute. How long is your mission later?” Her mom yelled back from the living room.

“A week! I’ll be back before you.” Hana ran to her mom in the living room and kissed her on the cheek.

“I’ll be gone for 2, make sure the pups don’t burn down the house.”

“I’m more worried about Kiba burning the house than the pups.”

“That’s the pup I was referring to.” The girls laughed and Kiba peeked from the couch to glare at them. It was a losing battle that he didn’t bother to argue in anymore. “Bye, kiddos. If anything happens, direct a messenger hawk to Raidou. Love you both.” She kissed Kiba’s forehead and left for the gate with Kuromaru.

“Sis, what’s your mission?” Kiba asked after stretching from his seated position.

“Going to Suna for veterinary aid and delivering other shit for their wildlife.”

 _‘Suna, huh?’_ Kiba thought of a certain face that he’d love to see again. He doesn’t know Kiba thinks of him often (or at all, even), but Kiba himself damn sure knows he wants to see him again. Hana knows that face.

“Kibs…?”

“Ha? Sorry, I remembered something.” Kiba chuckled and looked at the boxes on the kitchen counter. _‘Perfect.’_ , he had a plan.

“Hey sis, do you need some extra muscle? I can carry the boxes until we’re in Suna!” He had a cheeky grin.

“Oh, sure. We need Tsunade-sama’s permission though. Don’t fuck it up, I guess?” Hana turned around and dropped the boxes on his arms. “Alright, hurry up. We’re going.”

 _“What the fuck is in this?! Weights?! I thought these were veterinary materials?”_ Kiba complained in his head, but it’s alright. He’s a strong boy. He beefed up. Muscle man. Strong arms.

 

After arriving in the Hokage’s desk, Tsunade looked… bad. Hana and Kiba knelt in front of her.

“Lady Hokage, may I request my brother join me in the trip to Sunaga-” Hana was interrupted by Tsunade waving a hand in front of her.

“Go ahead. Just don’t cause a second civil war. I can trust that?” Tsunade was signing papers itching to grab something from her desk.

“Thank you, Lady Tsunade. We’ll report back after a week and a half.” Hana and Kiba left the room and the 4 dogs trailed behind them towards the gate.

 

On their way to Suna, Kiba and Hana discussed what was going to happen. It was a sudden inclusion, but basically Hana will be teaching the medics how to treat injured animals for potential war aid, after which she divided her job to Kiba. Kiba will scout the wildlife facility to add more medical aid and to see if the current wildlife are in healthy conditions for the possible war.

“So uh, I assume it’s not that big of a deal if I goof off after doing work?” Kiba asks.

“Just make sure you do your work. And don’t ask me for money. This mission is going to be split 65-35 since I’m still the one doing most work.” Hana said with a lilt in her voice.

“Deal. But if the wildlife is in shit conditions, we’re coming back and it’s gonna be 50-50.” Kiba smiled

“Duh, your sister isn’t stingy. She’s the most loving sister out there!” She pouts with a smile.

They continue going straight until night comes. They set up camp and took shifts guarding each other. It wasn’t much since Suna and Konoha don’t really fight anymore, so their guards weren’t too raised. Plus, The triplets and Akamaru won’t allow any potential threat to get close to them within at least a kilometer’s radius. Seated on a tree branch, Kiba watches Hana set up a fire.

“So Kibs, why?”

“What kind of question is that?” Kiba looked at her like she’s the stupid sibling.

“Why’d you want to join me in Suna? Who is it? Is it the puppet guy?” Hana hit the nail. He tried to play it cool, but Hana knows he isn’t cool.

“Sort of. Haven’t seen him in a while! But I just wanted to get out of the village, ya know?” Kiba giggled. ‘ _‘Ya know!’? Who am I? Naruto?!’_ Kiba grimaced at his accidental use of Naruto’s speech, but at least Hana ignored it.

“Wake me up in two hours, I’ll keep watch by then. Night, love you.” Hana started to rest and Kiba was alone to watch the moon while the dogs huddled around Hana. A bit more until he can get to Suna. What will he do then? “ _Hey its me, dog boy. I almost died but you saved me and I’ve had a crush on you ever since. It’s not because you saved my life, I swear, but you’re cute. I guess saving my life was a cool bonus. Haha, anyway what’s going on. I just became a Chunin and you’re a Jonin now, so that’s cool. Lit swag! Flex that rank!”_ Kiba was hopeless, but at least he had his dignity not to say that. He was nervous, until he realized _he may not even see Kankuro._ Kankuro is Gaara’s brother— Kazekage’s brother. Probably his guard or right hand man depending on the day. What would he be doing accommodating animal boy?! Kiba sighed and went on with preoccupying himself for two hours. Mostly thinking of ways to talk to Kankuro. It’s stupid, why did he like him so much?!

 

Once they finally arrived in Suna, they were greeted by two chunin. _Not Kankuro, damn._ As they walked they dropped off the boxes in the wildlife but before getting to work, two sort of familiar faces entered. Temari and Kankuro greeted them in place of Gaara. Kiba saw Kankuro and blushed. _He’s not wearing makeup. Nor a hood. Holy fucking shit, he’s hot._ Kankuro shook their hands and shook the paws of each pup. Temari scoffed at the childish gesture but the pups loved it. Temari and Hana were discussing the plans while Kankuro and Kiba talked about Kiba’s plan of action. Kiba was a sputtering mess and Kankuro was gigglier than usual. The sisters stopped talking for a bit and looked at their baby brothers. The two girls had eye contact and they knew what was going down.

“Baby bro, tour the kid around the Wildlife Facility. I’ll take care of Hana. Remember what Gaara said, ‘treat them well.’” Temari teased while walking to the meeting room in the greenhouse.

Kankuro and Kiba started talking about their sisters. They're complete opposites, personality-wise, yet both are still such… sisters. Kiba looked around to actually do work and honestly it was fine. They had well engineered walls, any collapse would allow escape for the animals, and they have good circulation, the only issue is that the animals are too caged in. The greenhouse-wildlife facility wasn’t that big, but the tight space may cause behavioral issues with the animals once they become more feral. Done. That’s great. Kankuro time. They were still talking, it was so much easier than he thought. _I thought I was going to stay home today, so I didn’t wear makeup. Being a Jonin isn’t as fun, it just means tougher missions. Gaara isn’t as scary as he presents himself, he likes gardening. Temari is scary. Konoha sounds like fun, I miss the cool air. How’s bug boy? Is he still mad at me for forfeiting?_ Kiba could listen to him blabber on for days. He felt a warmth in his chest whenever Kankuro smiled about something. Kiba was in a daze, he felt like he was poisoned, but not in a bad way.

“Hello? Kiba, you there?” Kankuro laughed and waved a hand in front of his face.

“Ah shit, sorry. I think the, uh, heat made me space out!” Kiba faked. Akamaru scoffed by exhaling through his nostrils and Kiba lightly hit him with his knee.

“Oh shit, sorry. You’ve been done with work for an hour, I was just catching up forgetting the time.” Kankuro was scratching his nose and Kiba watched him ramble on about his apologies.

‘ _Fuck, he’s cute.’_ Kiba kept muttering in his head.

 _‘He keeps spacing out. I’m really fucking it up here… but, he’s so cute.’_ Kankuro cursed to himself, while enjoying how Kiba’s face was slightly serious but also very _very_ precious.

 

Kankuro and Kiba walked back to Kiba’s temporary residence and by the door Kiba and Kankuro paused to look at each other. They smiled and Kiba’s wide grin with his pointy tooth poking out made Kankuro’s chest flutter. Kankuro greeted him goodbye and Akamaru barked as a response. Kiba walked back in and Kankuro stayed there for a bit. He stared at the rising moon and caught his breath.

 _‘I haven’t felt that good in a while.’_ Kankuro thought. After Gaara’s appointment as Kazekage and the current tensions with the Akatsuki attack, he was always on guard. Worst was when Gaara was almost killed. The fact that Gaara allowed him to escort the Konoha shinobi instead of going meeting after meeting having to remember his brother’s almost-death for feudal lords who don’t give a shit, was a gesture he won’t forget. The cherry on top, the shinobi was Kiba. He can’t say he loves Kiba… yet. But, he knows that being able to see him again was just what he needed. Ever since the sound ninja attack, he never forgot the bravery of the kid who was going to sacrifice everything for the safety of his comrades. He thought he was just a dumbass who smelled a fart in the Chunin exams: a scrawny kid who hid behind a tough demeanor. Looking at him now, he grew. He looked more mature, even if it was roughly a year since the incident. He developed more muscle and he finally ditched his coat. Plus… Akamaru was a whole new dog. He was _huge_. He laughed at himself, he couldn’t believe he remembered all that. He couldn’t believe he was falling for someone before a war. Worst part was, he wants to tell him before the war happens. He’s so fucking stupid and he knew it. He shook his head and walked back home.

 

Kiba walked into an empty rental apartment. It wasn’t bad, but it felt lacking. Even when Hana got back, it was lacking. It was a relative feeling. Compared to the whole day where Kankuro was keeping him company, now it felt lonely. Kankuro was just the wave of freshness he needed. A kind guy who genuinely just wanted to spend time with him (even if it was his job to watch over Kiba). He looked out to see Kankuro leaning against the mailbox, his back facing him. He was there for a while until he watched him walk towards the Kazekage’s estate. He watched him go and he couldn’t help but blush at Kankuro’s casualwear. No makeup, wearing drape clothes, and smiling more than he remembered. Kiba lay on the couch and let Hana sleep on the bed. He was a wreck, but at least he didn’t fuck up talking to Kankuro.

 

The next day, Kiba was clear to goof off. Hana’s veterinary classes were still ongoing and she didn’t need Kiba to make her job harder. He wandered around and hoped to see the man himself. In the Kazekage’s estate, he waited outside in hopes that they could hang out. He was playing it cool, staring at the same bookshop across the estate gates. _“What am I thinking?! I don’t read!”_ Kiba was pretending to be interested in a book until he heard Akamaru bark at a lizard and he dropped the book to shush his pup. After circling the area, he sat on a bench near some kind of old vending machine.

“Kibs!” He heard from the estate steps and Kankuro was walking down wearing his usual outfit, but still not wearing any makeup. Kiba perked up and Akamaru barked happily.

“Hey dude, didn’t think I’d run into you here!” _“I’ve been waiting to see you for the past 25 minutes and most of last night. Also, I like ‘Kibs’ coming from Kankuro. We’re keeping Kibs for him. He’s allowed to call me Kibs.”_

“I was in the middle of writing a mission report then I heard a dog. Ninken aren’t really a thing here in Suna, so I sorta guessed it was you.” Kankuro sheepishly explained while bending down to scratch Akamaru’s ear.

“Are you busy? We could catch up better without me having to stare at animals and space out from… uh…” _“Shit, I forgot my excuse from yesterday.”_

“I’ll just tell Gaara that I’ll do double duty another day. It’s not everyday that I see you.” He smiled. Kankuro placed his palm on Kiba’s forehead and Kiba turned pink. “Great, you aren’t warm! Give me a minute.” He chuckled and ran back in the estate. Kiba sat there, still in shock from the contact. Akamaru put a paw on his lap and smiled cheekily. _Get ‘em, Kiba._

“Akamaru!” He blushed harder and Akamaru continued panting. Footsteps were quickly getting louder from the stairs and Kankuro showed up with a delightful smile.

“What did this lil champ do?” He cooed at Akamaru earning a lick.

“Nothing… He’s just playing rough…” Kiba was pouting and Kankuro laughed at him.

“Where do you want to go?”

“Anywhere’s nice. Just wanna talk to you.” _“Did I say that?! Oh fuck, too much, Kiba.”_

“You hungry?”

“Always.”

“Let’s go.” Kankuro grabbed his hand and pulled him to stand. Kankuro blushed when Kiba was behind him. He kept the grasp for longer than necessary, but neither of them commented.

 

They ate at a barbecue place. Conversation was amazing.

“So, I rambled enough yesterday. What’ve you been up to?”

“Akamaru and I are developing a new jutsu! Naruto’s out doing training and Shino and Hinata are also training hard, so I’m not gonna be left behind” Kiba said proudly, cheeks puffing slightly each time he smiles. _“I want to fucking kiss those damn cheeks, holy shit.”_ Kankuro was getting distracted at the sight, he almost forgot to reply. Kiba looked at him hoping for a response since there was a beat of silence.

“Kibs, what the fuck is Konoha on.”

“What do you mean?”

“All of you are developing more and more by the day. Gaara won’t shut up about that damn Naruto. You’re sounding more mature. What the fuck is in all of your food. Your friend Sakura saved my life from a poisonous puppet master rogue.” _“Fuck, I didn’t mean to make it weird. Nothing cooler and more charming than getting poisoned and needing medical attention. Good one, Kankuro.”_

“What the fuck, who did that?! I will hurt them. I can and will! Poison has nothing on me! I can sniff that shit miles away! Plus, idiots don’t catch colds!” Kiba was commenting with a serious tone, but he had a mouth full of meat that it was slightly… endearing to Kankuro.

“He’s at home.” Kankuro faked a frown and watched Kiba swallow out of guilt.

“Oh fuck… I’m sorry, I didnt know it was someone like that! I'm so stupid I-” Kiba was rambling and he’s was surprised to see this side of Kiba. He completely expected him to scoff and put up a tough guy attitude, but this was nice. He was really caring.

“I’m fucking with you, he’s dead. I have his puppet body in my room, it’s all good now! Sorry, wanted to mess with you for a bit.” He ruffles Kiba’s hair and raises a peace sign. Kiba exhaled a sigh of relief then realized what had just happened. He proceeded to lightly kick Kankuro’s shin and they had a playful physical argument of kicking strengths. Or in a more realistic sense, they were playing footsies.

 

After eating and paying, Kankuro walked Kiba to a familiar place. The greenhouse was empty, save for the bugs and the plants. Kankuro entered with Kiba, guards not minding. Kiba questioned it but Kankuro ignored it until they reached a hidden corner with a blanket.

“This is my hiding spot from the world. Gaara, Temari, and I go here when we need to unwind. He gardens, Temari and I watch. Temari was better with those things, so I set up a blanket to sit down and relax.” He invited Kiba to sit beside him and it felt comforting.

“Anyone else been here?” Kiba asks as he glances at the little figurines and chestnut shells by the corner. Akamaru nestles his head against Kankuro’s lap and Kankuro shakes his head.

“Nah, too special of a place for anyone to just stay in.” He admits

“Aww, I’m special?” Kiba teased

“Heh, I guess you are.” Kankuro turned away and Kiba shut up from the redness coming up to his cheeks, ears, and neck.

“Th-thanks… It’s nice here.” Kiba murmured, not being able to speak louder from his flustered state.

“Sorry, I made things weird. Let’s get back to catching up.”

“Nah, it’s okay. Just flattered. But, really? No special sand someone who fancied the amazing puppet master?” Kiba smiled slightly, selfishly hoping for a no.

“Nope. No one would really dare to involve themselves with my family. Too stressful.” Kankuro pauses looking at Kiba’s worried expression. _“Change the topic, he hates this. I’m saying too much.”_ Kankuro then just blurted what his brain told him to say next.

“So, are you dating anyone?” Kiba stared at him and scoffed with a bright cocky smirk.

“I want to, but guys and girls just don’t know what they’re missing! I’m cute, handsome, pretty tall, fit, better looking than the other guys, future hokage, and everything! They’re missing out.” Kiba declared, hoping to make Kankuro feel less tense.

“Anyone in mind?” Kankuro smirked. “ _Please don’t be someone else.”_

“Like I’d tell you.”

“Hey, give and take. You tell me yours, I’ll tell you mine.”

“Deal, but you first.” Kankuro looks away, staring at Akamaru’s sleeping head, but begins talking. His throat feels like it’s closing in on itself.

“This person I like is cute... handsome, pretty tall, fit, better looking than the other guys, and wants to be the future Hokage. But, holy fuck, he’s a dork.” Kankuro was going to explode. He felt his head go light and his ears were slightly ringing.

“He sounds amazing and he’s probably the handsomest guy ever… don't tell me he has a dog too…” Kiba mumbled and started to blush.

“He smells like one, that’s for sure.” Kankuro said quickly

“The guy I like would never say that! Damn, dude.” Kiba lightly spat with a pout.

“...oh” There went Kankuro’s heart. Sinking down to his stomach. Wishing that the puppet's poison actually did kill him from the insid—

“-until probably a few seconds ago.” Kiba muttered and Kankuro playfully shoved Kiba out of annoyance. _“He was fucking with me. Oh my god, that little piece of shi— wait fuck does that mean he likes me.”_

“The guy… he’s fucking smart but really cocky. I met him when he wore makeup and I thought he was the most attractive guy I'd ever seen, no homo, until I saw him without it and he’s still just as handsome… like damn, what does that dude eat… barbeque or something?” Kiba looked at Kankuro with a curious grin, not so sure what to do next.

“He sounds like a dreamboat” Kankuro winks and Kiba rolls his eyes. “But why him? He sounds like he lives a village away, 3 days on foot, and really fucking problematic.”

“Well, he saved my life before. 3 days is nothing if I wouldn’t be around for those 3 days. Cheesy, huh? But even then, life saved or not, I think I’d still have a crush on a guy like that…” Kankuro was silent. “What about you then? This guy sounds like he hasn't done jack shit for you.”

“Believe me, I've never been more jealous of my sister’s frequent visits to Konoha. I once dated a girl and it lasted a week before I could tell her that Iwas thinking about someone else. He had an impact, you know?” He mindlessly pet Akamaru’s head and Kiba was smiling.

“Aw shit, I’m a fucking heartthrob.”

“Shut up, dumbass. I’m being sweet.”

“I wanna date you, but we’re about to go into war and that sounds like a shitty idea for 16 year olds.” Kiba sighed and looked at him seriously.

“Just so you know, I’m 17, but yeah. I definitely agree… I didn’t think you’d actually consider that. Huh, I guess you do have a working brain.” He smirked

“Nevermind, I don't want to date you. I take it back.” Kiba deadpanned and Kankuro cracked up.

“Sorry, sorry. Okay come on, let’s make a deal. We win the war, have peace, and then date.”

“Great, sounds easy. War? pfft, never heard of ‘em. How soon is it? Do you think I can have it over quicker?” Kiba jokes. War jokes are commonly taboo, but this was fun. Actual hope.

“I’m crushing on a loser, holy fuck.”

“Says the guy who wore cat ears all the time.” Kankuro slapped Kiba’s shoulder with a pout.

“I retired that hood a year ago! That was cool here in Suna, okay.”

“It was cute, but you know how I feel about cats. You’re a lot cuter now.”

“Damn, I'm ugly in uniform. That shit hurts.”

“Shut up. You know you’re just gonna be handsome as fuuuuck… I think that’s how I could lose in war. Distracted by you and your… uh… puppet boys…” Kiba cursed at himself for the stupid statement.

“My puppet boys are flattered. But really, are you fine with waiting?”

“Yeah, I think my long queue of ladies lining up for a piece of me can be put on hold until we become a thing.” Kiba jokes

“Loser. Let's shake on it?” Kankuro put out his hand.

“Ooh, formal. Sure.” Kiba grasped it and they had eye contact. Their cheeks were blushing and Kankuro takes a leap of faith and tugs kiba towards him to kiss him on the lips. It was rougher than he was expecting since Kiba’s weight really crashed onto him, but it was great. When they pulled away, Kiba had a slight scowl and very evident blush.

“...trying to be romantic and shit… you could’ve warned me…”

“Sorry! I had to, you were right there! And you liked me back, so I thought since you found it formal I would-“ Kiba kissed him gently while cupping his face. Kankuro returned it and they stayed like that for a few seconds until Akamaru nudged his head against Kankuro. _I want to be loved too_. Kankuro pet his head again and told him he loved Akamaru more than Kiba which earned him a punch on the shoulder.

 

They went back to the temporary residences and Kankuro walked back to the estate without any lingering thoughts of regret or guilt waiting for him at Kiba’s mailbox.

“You look happy.” Temari commented before sitting on the couch across Kankuro.

“I do? Cool.” Kankuro said nonchalantly

“Did my little baby bro do anything special today?” She asked with a teasing lilt.

“Uh, not really.” He turns to see Gaara in the kitchen and calls for him. “Baby bro, can I be the Konoha messenger next time?”

“Huh, sure, but why? That’s always been Temari’s job.” Gaara asked carefully.

“Konoha’s nice” He replied, obviously lying.

“Yes it is… Is that all?” Gaara looked at Temari for an explanation and Temari laughed to herself.

“Sure, you can say that.”

“Gaara, he likes dog boy.” Temari bluntly said.

“Ohhh… alright, I’ll settle arrangements for the next meeting.”

Kankuro smiles and pretends to bicker with Temari. But really, it doesn’t matter. Temari can read him like a book. It was nice. It felt like home and Kiba being on his mind wasn’t a bad thing.

 

Back in the apartment Kiba arrived to see Hana finishing her dinner. The triplets were playing with a new toy gifted from the Suna doctors. Hana looked at him from the kitchen and smiled to herself. Kiba settled down and grabbed a glass of water before sitting at the table grabbing a snack.

“Kibs, you look like you just got a treat. Did you finally tell the boy you like him?” She asked, not bothering to look at him. Kiba, on the other hand, almost dropped the glass he was holding from the surprise of the question.

“I- what… how’d you know?” Kiba asked, genuinely concerned at how the hell she figured it out. It’s not like she could see him from the meeting room and the hidden greenhouse corner.

“I’m not stupid, you gave that boy the same look you gave Akamaru when you first met him. For a tough man like you, that’s a hard feat.”

“He likes me back, sis… but there’s a war soon so I don’t want to-”

“Yeah, I figured you’d say as much. Don’t think about that right now. He likes you, keep it that way. Don’t tell me all the details, I’m still your sister and I don’t want to picture you all lovey dovey.”

“I didn’t plan to.” Kiba smiled and watched her stand from the table.

“Night, Kibs. You’re becoming a great man.” She patted his shoulder and went to the bedroom.

“Night, sis. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

 

Kiba walks back home to Konoha after a goodbye hug with Kankuro. The sisters smile at each other seeing their little brothers happy. After all of that, Kiba remembers his promise sealed with a kiss. They were escorted out of the village and Kankuro snuck a handshake to Kiba with a hidden note passed on to him. It was short and sweet.

 

_I’ll see you soon. Let’s win this war._

  
The next month, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba waited by the gate and their grins grew once they saw familiar faces approach. All three of the sand siblings visited Konoha for a meeting regarding war preparations. It was the Kazekage himself, right hand woman, and bodyguard all in town to visit their respective village escorts handpicked by Lady Tsunade. _How truly convenient._


End file.
